


The Magic of Fae

by onlykatelyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Circus, F/F, HP Femslash MiniFest, M/M, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykatelyn/pseuds/onlykatelyn
Summary: It’s been years since Ginny Weasley left the familiarity of the Burrow to join the traveling Cirque de la Vie. Life has become dull, that is, until a new performer named Luna joins the team.Everything about Luna captivates Ginny, and she has no intention of letting it go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the wonderfully driven HP Femslash Minifest!
> 
> The trope was unusual careers, so my loves Ginny and Luna are circus runaways. ☺️
> 
> Please enjoy! Also, there is a scene that deals heavily with child abuse, so if this is a trigger for you, please be safe. <3

It was a crisp fall wind that whipped Ginny’s copper hair in an untamed array around her face. It reminded her far too much of one of the lions before her, a thick golden male that licked his paw nonchalantly.

She pushed it behind her ears in an attempt to restrain its wild habits as she continued to shovel the day’s work.

The sky was a clear blue, a similar shade to the date’s anniversary of a mere two years before. It was the day she’d started this job, if one could call it that.

The circus was more of a lifestyle than a job.

Growing up with six older brothers had placed Ginny Weasley in an impenetrable shadow that hung thick above her for most of her life. She was fathered by a man who was mostly absent, attempting to feed the mouths of eight others on a government salary. Her mother, on the other hand, was an overbearing broad who’d wanted nothing more than a precious baby girl- Ginevra Molly Weasley. What she’d gotten, however, was Ginny- athletic, tomboy, and wildly inappropriate with a spirit and determination that could set the world on fire. To her mother’s disappointment, Ginny refused to be tied down by the ruffle of satin bows and dresses that trailed the floor. She wanted to run- to feel the wind sting her face without a petticoat tripping her ankles. And, ironically, that’s what she’d done.

Just after she turned sixteen, Ginny Weasley had decided she’d had enough. She would never have the ambition to be a Ministry official like her brother Percy, or the smarts to make it to Gringotts like Bill. Even Fred and George had somehow pleased the family name more than she had, and they’d dropped out of school to run their own shop.

It was her turn to be happy. To make her own choices. Even if they weren’t all that she’d thought they would be.

She paused her shoveling to glance up at the elephants, who clearly needed a bathing after last night’s rain. Mud was caked in brown rings around humongous legs and trunks that were clumsy and had no regard for the redhead’s labor.

After that it would be feeding time; carnivores first, then the elephants, and lastly the smaller animals that were available for the petting zoo.

And then, only then, would Ginny get fed. She rolled her eyes at the thought and continued to cleanse the circus grounds of dung.

It was two years ago that she’d packed her bag, a stocky, patchwork rucksack that contained all of the necessary supplies to live. She’d made a mental note of all the things she’d miss about the burrow; the open fields, the large oak trees, the sanctity of her room. And, with a silent goodbye, she let the screen door close behind her and entered a world covered by a starry night sky.

Life on foot was both liberating and extremely exhausting. Her humble life savings clanged against her shoulder, tucked safely away for the moment she would run out of pre-packed pb&j’s.

She spent the few weeks before she’d laid eyes on the Cirque de la Vie as somewhat of a squatter, finding shelter in abandoned buildings and enjoying the hidden solitude.

The day she’d come across the large, red and white pin-striped tent was one that marked a forever change in Ginny’s life.

She’d entered the circus grounds cautiously, not a soul in sight as the sun hang at high noon. Empty carnival rides danced about the tent, swaying with the breeze. When she pulled back the corner of the tent, making a slow entrance into the unknown, she was met with an arena full of eyes. Beings that she would come to know and love and hate all at the same time.

“Who’s she?” A tall, elegant young man just slightly older than herself stood confidently, sporting an emerald cloak and a luxurious top hat. His platinum hair peeked from beneath the edges of black silk and blended into his pale complexion. A sneer was present upon his lips.

Beside him stood a boy just slightly shorter who wore a bemused expression beneath rounded spectacles. He was dressed much more casually but appeared by his stance to be somewhat close in relationship to the blonde. His raven black hair hung tousled over his forehead, messy and unkempt and it reminded Ginny of her own mane.

Across the group of individuals came an answer, barreled from a large man of muscular stature. His dark skin contrasted wildly against a stainless white suit. Ginny quickly realized he held leadership in some form.

“Indeed, Draco. Who are you?” His eyes bore into her unforgivingly, suspicious but rigidly composed.

“I...uh... I’m Ginny.” She took a moment to absorb the presence of each face around her. It appeared that she’d interrupted some form of meeting.

Most of the individuals seemed to be the same age or slightly older than herself. Across the arena was a mixture of curious and offended expressions, all wanting to know what the story was behind this new mystery girl.

“I’m a runaway.” She continued nervously. “I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just- I’ve been on my own for a while now, and something... something about your tent drew me in.”

She paused, suddenly wondering what the hell she was doing here. Clearly, she didn’t belong.  
The silence was deafening, and just as she pivoted to exit the arena, a voice cut through the tension.  
“My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. I am the Ring Master of this circus and carnival debut.”

Ginny turned back to face the white-suited man, listening intently.

“We are more than just employees here at Cirque de la Vie. We are all strays in a sense, and we are family.” He directed his attention to the arena as a whole. “We have an opening for a new caretaker of the animals. Does anyone object to this ‘Ginny,’ joining our ranks?”

Ginny’s mouth dropped at such a proposition. Quiet rang throughout the tent as she studied the faces of each voter. Eventually, the raven haired boy shrugged. “I think she’d be a nice fit.” And he flashed her a smile.

That was the day she became a member of the traveling Cirque de la Vie.

She’d quickly come to know the faces behind the show. There was Pansy, a girl of short stature that was a positively brilliant Seer. She ran the caravan at the opening gate, providing fortunes and Tarot readings for all who were interested.

Outside of the main tent was a smaller marquee that encased a group of animated individuals known as the “freaks,” though according to Ginny, they were far from it.

Seamus was the “shortest man in the world,” standing just below five feet; his boyfriend (or so Ginny presumed) was the exact opposite at a roaring six foot eight. Neville had six fingers on one hand and eight on the other and was quite possibly the sweetest person she’d ever met. Millicent was quite rarely half male and half female, though she certainly preferred her womanly attributes. Ginny found them all to be quite endearing.

Hermione was in charge of overseeing set up and disassembly as well as managing the traveling caravans. She tended to keep to herself, an attribute Ginny could easily respect.

Oliver Wood was the lion tamer and essentially in charge of training all of the larger animals. Ginny was excited to work with him, even if she wasn’t allowed to get too close to his subjects. He played a huge part in putting on the performances that wowed the audience beyond belief.

There were the show girls, better known as “bally broads,” whose names were Lavender and Parvati. Ginny didn’t particularly care for them; their attitude and unwillingness to include those who were perceived to be “below them” disgusted her. Admittedly, they were graceful and beautiful and captivated the audience like no one else could, riding atop horses and performing aerial tricks that were dangerously gorgeous. Ginny was perhaps a bit jealous of their poise and importance to the show, though she refused to let it show.

Draco, as it turns out, was the arena’s talented magician. The messy haired boy, Harry, was his faithful assistant who one too many times had appeared to be sawed in half. Ginny always found herself giggling at the absolute slight of Draco’s magic and Harry’s over-the-top facial reactions.

She’d always watched fittingly from the sidelines, enjoying the enchantment of the circus performance. The lights, the jumps and twirls and impossibilities- they fascinated her.

It didn’t matter that her responsibilities as “caretaker” of the animals consisted mostly of cleaning up after them. She loved the circus; she loved her life.

&&&

“Hey, Gin, I fed the goats, the camels, and the alpacas. So as soon as your best friends are cleaned, you should be good to get lunch.”

Ginny’s face brightened at the sound of Harry’s voice. They’d become somewhat close over the years, sharing brief stories of childhoods and secrets that lived within the confines of the circus. He’d developed somewhat of a hold over Ginny, protecting her like a little sister and helping her with her duties when the day seemed like too much.

“Did I ever tell you that you are my hero?” She flashed him a wink and grin, reveling in the weightlessness of her day becoming just a little bit better.

He returned the smile, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before retreating to his own tent.  
“We’ve got some new acts coming up!” He called over his shoulder. “Draco’s got us practicing like crazy.”

New acts? Now that sounded enlightening. Over time, the circus had grown dusty in Ginny’s heart. The lights had dulled, the performances become mundane. It would always hold a small spark, the same beauty that had drawn her there in the first place, but the fading glamour of this job and lifestyle was prevalent. She was, to put it quite simply, bored.

Shrugging to herself, she shoveled another scoop of dung. At least she was that much closer to a good meal.

&&&

Ginny wasn’t sure what she was expecting for that night’s opening performance, but what she saw wasn’t it.

As promised, Draco and Harry were the flashy, innovative duo that had the audience gasping and roaring with cheers. The lions and tigers were accompanied by Wood through rings of fire and other ornate intricacies that kept observers on the edge of their seats. Pansy told a series of fortunes that miraculously came to be.

When Lavender and Parvati descended from ribbons of silk suspended from the tent’s ceiling, Ginny froze. Their expected elegance and grace was accompanied by something- someone- she’d never seen before. How could a new member of their tribe go so unbelievably unnoticed?

The third aerialist was by far the most alluring. Ginny felt her lips forming a circular “o” that was uncontrollably present. Her blonde curls were pinned away from her pale face and trailed in a loose fashion down her back. She was slim, slender. Elegant. Purely and unobtrusively beautiful.

Ginny’s eyes never faltered from the blonde as she spun and flipped and descended to ground level with a captivated audience. She landed gracefully upon the back of a white Appaloosa, balancing on the tip of her wooden ballet slippers. Ginny gaped; she was clearly a dancer. And a very talented one at that.

The crowd “oooh’d” and “ahhh’d” at the three Bally girls, but Ginny was stuck on one. Her eyes followed each swift movement that she had to offer, fingers splayed in motions that were characteristics of a prima ballerina.

Ginny had to know who this girl was. She wanted to learn everything about her. And perhaps the most puzzling element of it all was that she had no idea why.

When the lights dimmed at the end of the show, Ginny hurried out back to find her. She wasn’t exactly sure what she planned on saying, or even what her reasoning was for chasing her. It was just that something deep within her being told her that this girl was something special.

When she entered the smaller tent adjacent to the grand Cirque De La Vie arena, she was greeted by the other members’ celebration of the night’s success. They’d finished off with a standing ovation and even with several roses thrown in the direction of Kingsley’s bow. This was cause for drinks and other kinds of reward that hopped about the crowd fleetingly.

She pushed through the crowd, eyes peeled for toe-headed curls. When she spotted Lavender Brown sharing a drink casually with her partner, she intervened.

“Who was your third performer tonight?” She asked bluntly and was met by the glares of both showgirls.

“What’s it to you? You’re no Bally,” the copper-skinned Parvati Patil answered with a roll of her eyes.

“I was just... wondering. I’ve never seen you guys put on so well. The three of you are a great team.” Well, it was true... for one of them.

At this, Lavender’s face lit up. “I know! We were spectacular!” She flipped her hair and began to dive deep into details of their performance. Ginny sighed, determined to get a better answer from someone else.

After humoring the Bally girls, she continued her search proactively for any sign of the new addition to the show. Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be found.

Defeated, Ginny decided to ditch the celebratory party in lieu of her own small quarters near the animals. On the way out, she dodged an already sloshed Harry slinging his arm around Draco: “You are just... so... funny!”

She smiled to herself as she exited. Whiskey or not, maybe those two would finally admit to what they so obviously kept hidden from each other. A twinge of both a warm appreciation and something else- jealousy, perhaps?- twisted in her gut. She shook the thought from her mind.

The sky was a dark indigo dotted by the bright white of a thousand stars. As she trailed farther from the bustle of the carnival and circus nightlife, each one seemed to pop with its own infinite supply of light. The knee-high grass tickled her legs, swaying with the cool evening breeze.

There was a magical air to the setting; there was something oddly settling of the utter silence on the pathway to the animals. It was contrasted by the muffled noises of the functioning carnival and the celebratory cues of the performers, and it made Ginny feel both utterly alone and alive simultaneously.

She could see the slow movements of the tigers up ahead, restlessly caged as they paced in the shadows. Almost to her destination, she froze abruptly as the soft jingle of a voice she’d never heard before broke the muted silence.

“Hey, you. I know you’re lonely. I’m lonely, too.”

Ginny cocked her head. The sound was soft and gentle and caring in tone. She’d never heard anything quite like it before.

She quickened her pace, heart racing at the prospect of who this voice could belong to. The moon hung high above, illuminating the path as she rushed toward the animals. A few meters ahead, and her eyes landed on a young girl, about her age, with long, flowing blonde curls.

It was her.

She was perched innocently next to a female lion’s cage, reaching her hand through silver bars to rub the feline’s head. The way she seemed to connect with the lioness was phenomenal; the usually territorial animal was tame and tranquil. It purred relaxedly as the mysterious girl continued to massage the space between its ears.

“I’ve never seen her so calm before.” Ginny stated softly as she took a seat next to Ms. Enchanting.

The blonde’s pale cheeks turned a rosy red that Ginny noticed immediately despite the pale moon glow.

“I’ve always had a place in my heart for animals. It’s one of the reasons I decided to stay here.”

Ginny studied her intently, intrigued. After a brief silence, the wind seemed to pick up and rustled strands of blonde hair in her direction. The scent of each strawberry curl was fresh and reminded Ginny of the lilies that grew in the fields behind the Burrow. She was immediately reminded of something whole and free.

“Your performance was amazing tonight. How long have you been a dancer?”

“Most of my life. My mother was a dancer. When she died, I followed in her footsteps.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I’m sure she was a lovely person.”

Her lips turned up at the edges, reminiscent. Ginny’s heart did a subtle flip.

“She was. She loved the animals, too.” She continued to gaze at the lioness, petting her lightly. Her smile widened as the cat licked her hand.

“What about your father?” She wasn’t sure why she felt so oddly comfortable around this girl, like she’d met her in a past life.

Her smile faded, but only briefly.

“My father said I was my mother’s twin. I think that’s why he pushed me away after she passed.”

Ginny paused, contemplating her response.

“How long have you been on your own?”

“Two years.”

“Me, too.”

“I’m Luna.” She tore her gaze from the lioness and shifted it blazingly toward Ginny’s.

Her eyes were a beautiful crystal blue; an infinite sky that held everything Ginny wanted to discover. They reflected brightly against Ginny’s own brown irises, a deep and contemplative match that held regardless of the silence.

It was an eternity, or so it seemed, before Ginny realized she hadn’t answered.

“Ginny. I’m... Ginny.” There was something so enchanting about Luna’s stare; it held her own even more beautifully than her earlier performance.

Ginny could feel her cheeks flushing, freckles blending into an embarrassing shade of pink. She hoped that the moonlight wouldn’t give her away.

“It’s nice to meet you, Ginny. You’re the most genuine person I’ve met so far.”

“Here, at the circus?”

“Ever.”

There was another silence, and Ginny was sure her face was as red as the stripes on the arena tent behind them.

“Fireflies.” Ginny was snapped from her trance as Luna pointed a finger softly upward. Sure enough, there were several of the glowing insects flitting about above their heads. Illuminating Luna’s face and smile softly.

And that smile, it was so pure and holy and Ginny couldn’t put her finger on exactly why it had her stomach somersaulting. She’d never seen someone so amazed by something so simple.

“They’re beautiful,” Luna continued, face positively aglow.

“So are you,” Ginny slipped, and regret immediately flushed her insides. Stomach sinking, she shifted her gaze to her sneakers and began picking at a few blades of grass nervously.

To Ginny, the air felt suffocatingly thick. But the only reaction from the blonde was a subtle twitch of her lips as she leaned toward the curtain of copper hair hanging between them.

She lifted a delicate hand and brushed it behind Ginny’s ear, revealing a set of blushed cheeks and a soft gasp at the sudden contact.

Giggling at Ginny’s reaction, Luna lightheartedly tilted forward and pressed a soft peck to her cheek.

It was sudden, but there was no mistaking it. The butterflies that rushed throughout every part of her being had Ginny’s head swimming. 

Luna’s innocent laugh was a wind-chime in the summer breeze; a carol during Christmas. It was the most beautiful sound Ginny had ever heard. When she pulled back and began gazing at the stars, lips pulled into a fascinated smile, Ginny couldn’t help but grin and gaze with her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day found Ginny following her usual routine with the animals. Somehow, the mundane work that was grating her nerves the day before seemed feather light. She shoveled with a skip to her step, mind drifting endlessly to the night she’d spent beneath the stars with Luna.

When she moved on to watering the animals, the large metal buckets she’d carry back and forth from the nearest Well didn’t seem quite as heavy. Suddenly, her daydreams were interrupted.

“Hello, Ginny!” She jumped, startled by the presence of someone else. Her heart didn’t slow once she realized that that person was who she’d been dreaming of all day.

She seemed blissfully unaware of Ginny’s sudden fright and extended a hand. “Care for some help?”

“Sure, that’d be great.” Ginny let out a nervous laugh, handing Luna one of the buckets. They walked casually back toward the animals.

“How’s practice going?” Ginny inquired, curious to know the blonde’s take on circus work.

“Just grand, actually. I’d rather be out here with you, though.”

Ginny gulped, almost tripping on a rock she’d been too distracted to notice.

“And why’s that?” She peered sideways toward her new friend, who walked just as gracefully as she danced.

She shrugged. “I feel like home when I’m with you.”

Reminiscent of the previous night, Ginny felt her cheeks heat. Before she could respond, Luna skipped excitedly toward the approaching elephants.

“Here’s some water, you.” Her face lit up as she dumped the bucket into its trough and began to pat it’s trunk affectionately.

The elephant cooed (if that’s what you could call such a noise), and Ginny marveled at how much the animals loved Luna. She’d worked with them every day for two years, never eliciting more than a grunt from the mammals. But Luna seemed to enter their world like a freight train, sudden and fast, bringing warmth and affection and...it felt like home.

Luna helped Ginny water the animals until it was time to return to her own rehearsal. They would be showing two more nights in this location before packing up and traveling to another, which left a lot of preparation for the performers. The biggest money maker for the circus always remained finale night, and Kingsley had something special in mind for the Bally’s.

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” Luna promised before skipping to the arena tent. Ginny stared after her, speechless.

&&&

“Come celebrate with us tonight, Gin.” Harry pleaded as he fixed his chosen ensemble for the show.

“Celebrate? You cocky magicians haven’t even performed yet!” She grinned facetiously, propping her chin on her elbows as she watched the lad get ready.

“Magician’s assistant, you prat. Get it straight.”   
He returned the sentiment sarcastically while adjusting his shiny, silver bow tie.

He turned. “What do you think?”

“I think that Draco Malfoy will be absolutely speechless, if that’s what you’re after.” She flashed him a confident smile and watched as his cheeks burned crimson.

“That’s not what I-“

“Yes, it was.” Ginny stood, crossing the space between them to pull Harry into her arms.

“You should go for it.” She whispered in his ear affectionately. His giddy embarrassment was almost tangible, but his lips turned upward as they separated.

“You should too, you know.” It was Ginny’s turn to blush, eyes wide with speculation and fear.

“What are you talking about?” She managed to sputter, resting in the fact that at least this was Harry she was talking to.

His eyes were relaxed, humorous. He was positively amused at Ginny’s reaction, feeding confirmation of his theory.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you eyeing New Girl for the past day or so.”

“Her name is Luna.” She snapped, but Harry only looked more entertained.

“Sure. Luna.” He grinned, nodding with a bemused expression.

Ginny couldn’t help but smile at the utter ridiculousness of their conversation. Butterflies escaped through a giddy laugh that caused her to snort, and Harry immediately joined in. Had it been anyone else, she probably would’ve run from the humiliation. But this was Harry Potter, the boy who’d become somewhat of a brother to her in the past couple of years.

And if that meant sharing “girl talk” together, then so be it.

&&&

That night’s performance ended in another standing ovation. The crowd was stunned by the remarkable talent of all who were involved in Kingsley’s ring. Ginny watched from the corner, enjoying every moment of the show.

It was no longer a dull rhythm, but a vibrant display of color and art that won her heart once more. It was flips and turns and blonde curls. It was... Luna.

At the conclusion of the performance, the crowd emptied out of the stands to enjoy the festivities of the carnival while the circus members headed to the tent out back.

As promised, Ginny approached a rapidly tipsy Harry whose arm was already creeping around Draco’s waist.

“Okay, Okay, maybe you had a right to be cocky. You guys rocked tonight.”

Harry smiled; Draco smirked.

“Have a drink, Gin!” Harry filled an empty plastic cup with mead and handed it over. She took a sip, savoring the sharp tang of the alcohol.

“Hey, have you guys seen-“

“Ginny!” Her question was interrupted by the airy song of Luna’s greet. Her returning grin was almost immediate.

“Mind if we share?” Ginny shook her head, shy and excited, as Luna took a sip from her cup.

“Draco, you and Harry do make a great team, if I may say so.” Her cheeks pulled into a taut, closed lip smile that had Ginny’s stomach flipping again.

Draco turned to gaze at Harry, who appeared giddy at the implied sentiment of her words.

“I agree.” His stare was fixated on the raven haired boy, and a moment of silence befell them.

Ginny, who suddenly felt awkward and intrusive, rocked back and forth on her heels. When she felt a tug on her hand, she glanced downward to see a dainty set of fingers intertwined with her own. Her gaze immediately snapped upward, accompanied by a shallow gasp as she recognized crystal blue eyes boring into her. 

Luna’s lips were quirked into an amused but shy smile that had Ginny struggling to catch her breath.

“Come on.” Her whisper tickled the shell of the redhead’s ear, and before she could answer, Luna was pulling her outside.

“Where are we going?” Ginny called into the wind as she fought to keep up Luna’s rapid pace.

“You’ll see!”

Hands still locked, they made way across the circus grounds until they reached a humble caravan, painted a dark maroon.

“Would you like to come inside?” Luna asked excitedly, but all Ginny could do was nod.

The inside of the caravan was small, but quaint; rickety, but beautiful. There was a cot in the corner, placed next to a small end table that contained a vase of the most wonderful flowers. Ginny immediately recognized the smell. Lilies.

“I love lilies!” Ginny exclaimed, rushing to the vase for a stronger whiff.

“Me, too. They were my mother’s favorite.” Luna took a seat on the cot, making herself rather comfortable.

“Is this where you stay, Luna?”

She nodded, patting the bed for Ginny to sit. “Do you like it?”

“It’s wonderful.” Ginny’s face lit up. “It’s much bigger than my tent. And more cozy.”

“Would you like to stay?”

The question caught her off guard, and she found herself unable to answer.

“It’s just- I have nightmares sometimes. And it’s awfully lonely as well, and... I just thought...”

Recognizing uncertainty, Ginny found the courage to respond. Interrupting Luna mid-thought, she brought a palm upward to cup her cheek.

“I would love to.”

Brown eyes met blue, and Ginny was sure she’d found what she’d been looking for all along.

&&&

The cot was small and left little room between the two of them. As they settled down to sleep, bellies full from mead and satisfaction, Ginny found herself feeling more relaxed than she’d been in a long time.

Luna’s body was pressed against hers, though whether that was intentional or just due to the size of their sleeping arrangement, she wasn’t sure.

Her head rested on the same pillow as the blonde’s, a miracle in itself. Ginny breathed in the scent of lilies, felt the stray hairs of each curl tickle her nose.

Luna shifted, bringing her back closer to Ginny’s abdomen. Her pulse seemed to quiver momentarily as Luna settled herself, relaxing against Ginny comfortably.

It was dark, albeit the soft flicker of the lantern hanging in the corner of the caravan. Unable to sleep, she watched Luna’s slow, steady breathing in a pattern that caused her shoulders to rise and fall rhythmically. Her back was exposed, covered only by the thin straps of the top Luna had changed into. Across each shoulder blade was an array of freckles, dark pigmentations that Ginny found herself memorizing.

Unsure of where to place her hands, she settled on folding them next to her face. She wanted to cherish the seconds that ticked by, passing in rhythm with Luna’s soft, steady breathing, but it wasn’t long before her eyelids felt heavy and she succumbed to the inevitable.

&&&

Ginny awoke with a start, quickly gathering her bearings as she caught her breath. It was dark; the lantern had burned to a few smoldering embers. She was in some sort of caravan. Luna’s.

She turned abruptly to the right and noticed the blonde fidgeting anxiously in her sleep, gasping every few breaths and twisting in what appeared to be pain. Her eyelids were clamped shut, fluttering as her vision searched the dream she was living.

Suddenly, she began to thrash, flailing wildly at whatever was haunting her. Her breathing turned to gasps for air. Gasps turned to muffled cries and objections.

“Luna! Luna! Shhhh,” Ginny turned to face her, running a hand along her forehead and through locks of hair. She leaned closer, speaking softly against her ear. “It’s okay, I’m here now, it’s just a dream, I’m here...”

Slowly, her body began to relax into a calmer state. She was still in the process of catching her breath when her eyes opened. Panting, she propped herself on her forearms and tried to regain reality.

“Oh, God. Ginny!” Her eyes were glassy with tears as she swooped upward to throw her arms around the redhead. Ginny felt herself melt, resting her cheek against the side of Luna’s head which had become nestled against her shoulder.

Having Luna in her arms was almost indescribable. Even under the worst circumstances, she felt warm, and whole, and right. Ginny found her arms instinctively enclose the blonde in a reciprocative embrace.

“What do you dream of?” She whispered against her, allowing the blonde any comfort she needed.

“Different things.” She sniffled. “Sometimes, it’s my mother... dying all over again. Sometimes it’s my father, threatening to kill me. Sometimes it’s the rejection eating me whole.”

Ginny’s hand lightly caressed her back, moving in light strokes that left goosebumps in their wake.

“You didn’t want to leave your dad, did you?” Ginny asked as more of a presumption than a question.

She shook her head. “No. I wanted him to love me. But I reminded him too much of her. He drank to forget. Sometimes he thought I was her ghost. That’s when he would get violent.”

Ginny felt tears sting her eyes. The prospect of this beautiful soul being hurt in any way... it gripped her more than expected.

“Luna, I’m- I’m so sorry.”

Ginny felt the arms around her tighten. “Please, don’t be sorry. Mother always said everything happens for a reason. Like this, right here.”

A warmth seemed to spread throughout her being as Luna’s words took meaning. Her own hold on the blonde tightened as she spoke.

“Luna, I promise, I won’t let anyone hurt you. Not ever again.”

&&&

Excited whispers floated throughout a full stadium during the opening performance of finale night.

Ginny took a seat on an overturned bucket in a shadowy corner next to the entertainers’ entrance. She was more than ecstatic to view the Bally’s newest routine, the specifics of which Luna had eagerly divulged through hushed conversation from the sanctity of the cot that morning.

There had been no more nightmares, but plenty of warmth and snuggles that Ginny was entirely sure were no accident. The thought of waking up that morning, sun streaming through the cracks of the caravan, glowing golden against Luna’s pale curls... it was heavenly. It was home. 

She felt a smile pulling at her lips, threatening to give itself away. This was Ginny, the absolute lunatic, grinning giddy to herself and feeling as feather light as one of the performers that would soon sail through the air. It was ridiculous, what was happening to her. It was the Luna effect; the surreal absurdity that was falling in love. 

And Ginny couldn’t help herself.

When the lights dimmed, the darkened arena was accompanied by a quieted audience. Ginny’s heart skipped a beat.

Miraculously, the tent brightened once more to reveal the three Bally girls already suspended upon a tight wire, dangerously far from the ground. In the middle of the line was Luna, sporting her wooden ballet slippers, teetering flawlessly upon the impossible.

There were several excited gasps from the crowd. Lifting onto one foot effortlessly, the blonde tilted forward until her nose was almost flush with the wire. Ginny’s heart was pounding with both amazement and a hint of worry.

The next few seconds were chaos. In a split moment, Luna had jumped from the wire to join Lavender and Parvati on the trapeze. The deafening shrieks from the audience were followed by ecstatic cheers for the sheer talent swinging mid-air.

Ginny clapped with glee as the team gracefully passed each other, flipping and twisting between ropes that would befall the most talented gymnast.

At the conclusion of their act, the girls landed perfectly on the ground and paused to bow before their own standing ovation.

Ginny rose from her bucket, gobsmacked at the absolute perfection of the act. Of the grace and poise that seemed to come natural to Luna.

When the blonde turned her head to meet eyes with Ginny, time seemed to freeze. The applause continued in slow motion as the world stopped, leaving only the two of them in an arena full of people. Luna’s smile flashed bright, cheeks pulled taut to mirror Ginny’s.

Her stomach flipped as time stretched endlessly. In their private moment, a wordless eternity in which everything became transparent, Ginny had never been more sure of anything her life.

Luna was it.

&&&

Finale night brought record-breaking profits for the Cirque de la Vie. After the performances’ entirety, Kingsley instructed all employees to gather in the emptied arena for a meeting before celebration.

Puzzled looks befell the members as they all tried to piece together the reason for their meet.

Luna approached Ginny eagerly, taking a moment to lace their fingers in a wordless hello. She couldn’t help but stare fixedly at their hands, butterflies catching in her throat. The deep voice of the ring master interrupted her stupor.

“We have been very successful on our past few Chosen locations. In fact, I think it would be profitable to make an additional stop on our route. Therefore, instead of heading on to our next destination in Somerset, we are going to set up camp in Devon for some nights.”

Ginny felt Luna immediately become rigid beside her. Throwing a sideways glance in her direction, she noticed a slight hint of worry tinted against blue eyes. Whatever was in Devon...Luna was afraid.

Ginny gave her hand a squeeze, and Luna reciprocated with a small twitch of her lips. The soft skin of her palm began to relax, and Ginny felt a prick of courage surge through her being. She leaned forward, tuning out the sounds of her peers discussing their leader’s newest decision. 

“Do you want to get out of here?”

A pink tinge creeped across Luna’s cheek bones as she daintily leaned backward to whisper her reply. She paused briefly at the shell of her ear, tickling it with the gentle gust of her breath. A shiver ran down the length of Ginny’s spine.

“I would love to.”

And, with only a soft ruffle of the tent’s exit, they vanished. No one but Harry seemed to notice, and the proud smirk resting on his lips implied that he had no intention of mentioning their absence.

&&&

The moon was full, hanging omnipotently above their heads. Not a cloud in the sky could be seen, accentuating the bright white of its glow. Luna gazed upward, entranced by the beauty of the night. An amazed smile perched itself upon her calm expression.

Ginny watched her subtly, dazzled in a similar fashion that had nothing to do with the nature of the sky.

Eventually, Luna broke her reverie with a refreshed light in her eyes. Gazing at Ginny, her lips pulled into a grin that matched the newfound enchantment dotted across her irises. 

“It’s perfect,” she stated excitedly. “Come, love. I want to show you something.”

And, without further ado, Ginny was being dragged behind a skipping Luna, who headed south toward the back edge of the circus grounds.

Behind the last caravan was a small forest that could be seen in the distance. They headed toward the trees, bringing a puzzled Ginny head first into the unknown.

“We’re almost there!” Called Luna, who picked up the pace to a sprint that had Ginny gripping to hold on.

It wasn’t long before they entered the thicket of trees, pushing back loose branches and shrubs that contributed to the woods.

Still confused but trusting as ever, Ginny followed the set of blonde curls until they reached a clearing. It was small, but quaint, and Ginny understood immediately why Luna would want to come here.

There was a small pond to one side of the space, bearing a soft current that trickled against the silence. Adjacent to the body of water was a log, large remains of a fallen tree that made the perfect seat for two.

Above the clearing, the moon continued to shine with a bright reverence for the world below it.

Luna stepped forward, feet skipping daintily across the opening toward the log. Ginny followed in awe. It was almost indescribable. This was place was... breath taking.

Luna plopped herself on the wood, patting the spot beside her. Mouth still agape at the private wonderland they’d come to, Ginny took a seat and peered into the clear pool before them.

Minnows swam energetically through water that looked like glass. She leaned forward, tipping her nose until she was close enough to feel the cool temperature emanating from the pond.

Absorbing the magic of their own little piece of heaven, Ginny felt a gentle smile creep across her lips. It was at this point that a set of fingernails trailed her back, tracing circles that left goosebumps in their place. She peered up at Luna, who seemed to be just as captivated by their paradise as Ginny. Her mouth was pulled into a soft, shy smile that sent the rhythm of Ginny’s pulse into spastic fits that were unexplainable.

It was simply the effect Luna had on her.

She retracted, sitting straight and gazing at the blonde before diverting her gaze to the world around them.

“How did you find this place?”

“I went exploring one of my first evenings here. I’ve always been able to feel the pull of the moon, like it’s speaking to me.”

Ginny nodded, understanding immediately how a night like tonight could lead her here. A moment of peaceful silence passed between them, the need for words absent. An unspoken bond seemed to form between them, aided by the enchantment of the world around them.

Brown eyes met blue, and Ginny wondered if she’d ever be able to stay away from this girl. The soft chirp of distant crickets accompanied the lapping of the water, stirred further by a cool breeze. The stare held between them was infinite, an everlasting moment that caused Ginny’s heart to flip.

No one on Earth had ever been able to make her feel this way.

Luna’s lips twitched into a bashful smile, and suddenly Ginny wasn’t sure if she wanted to giggle or jump or vomit. The stimulus was overwhelming. Her heart began thudding violently in her chest as Luna cocked her head, suddenly looking beyond their gaze.

Immediately, her face lit up with an exuberance that did nothing to stutter the butterflies flapping about in Ginny’s abdomen.

“Ginny, there! Behind you!” The beauty of her grin was incomparable to anything she’d witnessed before. Slowly, Ginny pivoted to notice several hovering lights flitting about, zipping about each other as if they, too, were conversing.

The shiny orbs reminded Ginny of fireflies, albeit the fact that they were an assortment of colors. Red, blues, greens, and several other sections of the rainbow flowed against the darkness, captivating Ginny with peaked curiosity.

“They’re... they’re beautiful.” The lights danced about, soaring high and dipping low into the grass. Behind each of them remained a trail of golden glitter, sparkling against the night as they continued to fly. Mouth agape, Ginny struggled to find words.

“What are they?” She finally asked, unable to remove her stare from the mystery creatures.

“My mother called them fairies,” came Luna’s distant answer, responding as if she was lost in a memory.

“She showed them to me when I was very young. On a full moon’s night, under just the right conditions, they’ll choose to show themselves.”

“Have you ever seen one up close?”

“Not particularly, no. They are very skittish creatures; they prefer to be left in solitude. They probably don’t realize we’re here beside them.”

It was purely magical, the way the tiny beings flitted about each other in a way that was almost as graceful as Luna. Almost.

Blends of rainbow colors swirled about as the fairies continued to move in streaks of glittering gold, and Ginny wondered if she’d ever forget such a sight. Here, in the middle of the woods, in their own small piece of fantasy, Ginny felt undeniably real.

She wanted nothing more out of life than this moment.

Turning her head toward the blonde, she found blue eyes already upon her. Eyes that were as captivating as the magic of fae.

“They remind me of you.” It was a whisper, but Ginny heard the words clear as the night sky above them.

Ginny? Her thoughts raced as she debated whether she’d created the words in her own desperate mind. No way could creatures of such poise and grace and enchantment be associated with Ginny Weasley. That was who her mother wanted her to be... and definitely not how she’d turned out.

“M-me?” The response was stuttered in disbelief. She doubted herself far too much to believe them.

“They’re bold and brilliant and fearless. They change for no one.”

Luna reached a hand forward, placing it atop Ginny’s without breaking their gaze. Her breath caught somewhere between her lungs and her throat.

“And, they are breathtakingly beautiful.”

Ginny’s freckles blended into an embarrassing shade of crimson. She took a sharp, shallow breath inward, and it burned against her throat. She’d never done this before, and she wasn’t exactly sure what was happening.

But suddenly, she found herself leaning forward, closer, and closer to the face she wanted so desperately to call her own. She didn’t have to move much farther because, unexpectedly, Luna’s blue eyes fluttered shut and reached forward to her own.

The air was a crisp, cool space between them until it was closed by the meet of warm and willing lips that parted upon contact.

Ginny remembered the freedom of leaving the Burrow, the smug satisfaction of backpacking across the European landscape as her independence drove her forward. She could recall the excitement of joining the circus; the warmth when she’d known her friendship with Harry was solid.

And none of it, none of it could ever compare to this. It was liberation, freedom coated in affection and commitment and desire that tore her from the inside out.

Luna’s lips were a silky counterpart to her chapped ones, soft and supple as they pressed passionately against her own. She’d never known she was missing this, a piece of her empty that was now miraculously whole. She felt Luna relax, face melting into her own, not ripping away but pulling closer, and it was nothing less than surreal.

Their kiss was infinite, eternal as the Stars above them. The breeze lightly whipped copper and pale hair around them, and Ginny found herself placing a palm against Luna’s cheek. Holding on, and never letting go.

Ginny felt Luna’s deep inspiration against her nose, and suddenly she was pushing forward, holding nothing back, giving everything to the one before her.

The pressure was warm and whole and Ginny opened her mouth slightly to find Luna lurching inside. It was a mutual discovery, tongues exploring and searching and finding one another in the middle. They wrapped together eagerly, each side surrendering any and all hesitance to this moment.

Things would never, ever be the same.

Ginny cracked her eyes open slightly, desperate to see the beauty before her mid-kiss. When brown eyes peered beneath slit lids, a glimpse of something bright caught her attention. It was hovering next to Luna’s face, a curious addition to their meet. And then she realized just exactly what it was.

“Luna!” She whispered, separating herself. As she gazed upward, her own gasp alerted Luna to the sight around them. Next to them, above them, around them in every direction were hundreds of the glittering fairies, hopping about as if they remained unseen.

Luna’s breath caught in her own small gasp, eyes lost against the sea of creatures surrounding them.

Her smile widened as she met Ginny’s gaze.  
“I’ve never seen them so close before!”

Small flashes of pastel light shot across the air as the fairies flitted about their heads, tickling Luna’s cheeks and eliciting from her a happy giggle. The jingle of her laugh captivated Ginny, who quickly became distracted by another fairy shooting across the tip of her nose.

They were everywhere, swirling in a swarm of colors that touched Ginny’s arms and left warm spots in their wake.

Luna glanced upward, cheeks pulled taut from the engorged smile she continued to bear. Ginny directed her attention to the sky and immediately saw what Luna was staring at: falling through the air like snowflakes, golden and glittery, were flecks of magic that trailed the path of each fairy.

It snowed downward, dusting their hair and cheeks with aureate pieces that tickled and glowed against each face. Luna’s mouth was open in sheer awe, mirroring Ginny’s absolute wonderment. She extended her hands outward, catching ashes of gold with her fingertips.

This moment was everything. It was Christmas morning, waking up and knowing that St. Nicholas had paid a visit. It was the wholesome feeling of a fire in the midst of winter, warming chilled bones and melting all doubt. It was the lick of a puppy who’d been taken home for the first time; the crisp smell of a new book on a rainy day. It was all of life’s gifts wrapped into one precious stretch of time.

“It’s like a dream come true,” Luna spoke distantly, giggling as a beam of blue light flitted by her left ear.

“This is better than any dream I’ve ever had. Please tell me I’m not about to wake up.” Ginny closed her eyes, taking a relaxed breath through her nostrils.

“If you do, I’ll be there beside you.”

The genuine authenticity in her stare was all Ginny needed to know that everything in this moment was one hundred percent real.

Reveling in pure verity, she pulled Luna in for another kiss.

&&&

The rest of the night was no less than magical. They remained perched upon the log for hours; it was beyond midnight when the two snuck inconspicuously back into the grounds.

They huddled beneath Ginny’s tent, crawling into bed and snuggling for warmth. With the witching hour had come a drop in temperature, but Ginny refused to complain. Not when it put her so inevitably close to Luna.

She fell asleep with a smile on her lips, and Ginny wondered if she’d ever looked this peaceful. Like an angel, resting on her own mediocre cot. What an Anaptomism.

She pressed a kiss to her forehead and watched as her lips twitched briefly before settling down beside her. Resting her cheek against Luna’s shoulder, she wrapped an arm around her torso and succumbed to the deepest sleep she’d had in awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day brought with it the inherent chaos that accompanied moving an entire circus. After swallowing down a quick breakfast, Ginny immediately headed for the animal stalls. Moving large felines was a challenge in itself, let alone the elephants, who swayed their trunks rebelliously.

Oliver was already luring the cats from their cages, distracting them with food while Ginny moved their housing to the appropriate caravan.

By the time they’d finished, Ginny had broken a nice sweat that even the fall air couldn’t prevent.

When lunch time rounded, Ginny searched for Luna to no avail. Disassembling the main tent, which required the effort of all three of the Bally’s amongst several others, was a heavy job. She hesitantly assumed that Kingsley was cracking the whip and kept them working through meals. It wouldn’t be the first time, after all.

She perched herself beneath a tall oak at the southern border of the grounds and began taking generous bites of her sandwich. From here, she could easily see the leaps in progress as tents and carnival booths were broken and bound into something more transportable.

She’d only made it three bites in when a sudden presence made itself known, crackling against the bark as it took a seat. She turned to her left and smiled at a mop of messy black hair tousled across rounded spectacles. Harry.

“Hey, Gin. How are things in your neck of the circus?” He grinned, alerting Ginny to his exceptionally good mood.

“Ah. Same as always. Lots of dung to shovel, cages to move...” Her lips twitched facetiously around her next bite.

Harry nodded, preparing to get to the point of his visit.  
“So... I stayed the night with Draco last night.”

“Don’t you guys share a tent?”

“Yes, but I slept in HIS cot this time.”

Ginny let out a guffaw and felt herself relax considerably. She hadn’t realized how much Luna’s absence was worrying her.

“So, how was the cot? Cozy? Small? Sexy?” Ginny winked, allowing another laugh to bubble upward.

“All three, if we’re being honest.” His grin reflected the almost tangible exuberance radiating from his being. Ginny shook her head, giggling.

“Oh, Harry. Well I’m proud of you two.”

“We’re proud of you, too.”

Ginny froze, bringing her sandwich down from her lips.

“Oh, please. Don’t look so shocked. Luna’s caravan isn’t far from our tent, and it seemed rather empty last night...”

He wiggled his eyebrows, and Ginny pushed him playfully on the arm.

“Well, since you’re so observant...” she paused, memories of the night before flashing fervently through her mind. “It was amazing last night.”

“Good.”

They grinned at each other, letting out soft, hysterical chuckles. It was nice, sharing this feeling with Harry. It was the first time either of them had truly been... in love.

&&&

“Ginny! I haven’t seen you all day!” The excited grip of Luna’s hug had her cheeks heating. She’d just finished up the day’s work, and the entire circus was getting ready to leave.

Luna had appeared out of no where, surprising the redhead from behind.

“I looked for you at lunch,” Ginny confessed, still worried somewhere deep down that Luna had changed her mind.

“I’m so sorry. I was... working on the tent. We just finished.” Her eyes were hopeful, begging for forgiveness. Ginny felt herself melt at the soft edges of blue irises fixed on her own.

“It’s okay. I understand. I was a little worried...” Ginny wasn’t sure where she was going with her sentence; it was smarter not to confess her weaknesses. Even if it was to someone as perfect as Luna.

She didn’t have to finish her thought, and she couldn’t have if she’d wanted to. It was immediately interrupted by Luna pressing her lips firmly against her own. She felt her stomach lurch at the unexpected kiss, causing her limbs to go limp and head to become fuzzy.

After a moment, she pulled back. “Last night was amazing. I don’t regret it, not one bit.”

Ginny felt her fears dissolve rapidly, unable to speak at the sudden liberation of Luna’s declaration.

Noticing Ginny’s dorky speechlessness, she smiled. “Come to my caravan for the ride?”

Her voice was beginning to come back, but barely. “I’d love to.”

&&&

The ride to Devon was full of cuddles and kisses in their own private paradise. One of the perks of being a Bally was getting a private caravan, unlike the others who crowded into general ones together for the transfer.

Ginny had gotten the privilege of running her hands gently along Luna’s stomach, grazing softly against the cotton fabric of her shirt as they lay side by side.

Luna trailed a single finger along each arm, tracing the hollow of Ginny’s clavicles and caressing her upper chest. The silence rang deeply between them as they continued to wordlessly discover each other.

Ginny’s hands explored the curve of Luna’s hips, the dip of her pelvic bones that jutted prominently from each side. She felt the blonde shudder, swooning at the gentle contact that she was virgin to.

Her hands crept slowly along the surface of her abdomen, peeking cautiously below the hem of her shirt and discovering the smooth feeling of Luna’s skin. She didn’t object, eyes fluttering shut and enjoying every piece of the moment.

Her fingers left goosebumps across her ribs, searching and finding everything she’d ever needed. Hands grazed higher, higher, caressing every part of Luna.

Ginny felt urges that she’d yet to experience. Longings and desires that had her gripping the blonde for dear life.

Luna’s own hands found the edges of Ginny’s spine, rubbing lines in desperate fashion down her back. A lurching, a sudden burning twist was felt down low, and Ginny, unable to fight it, pulled Luna in for a heated kiss.

Luna reciprocated fully, running her hands downward until they each rested on Ginny’s buttocks. Her tongue lurched passionately to meet with the other, pulling and prying and tangling ardently. Luna’s palms squeezed against Ginny’s jeans, rubbing hard against denim.

She dragged them upward, tracing the lip of Ginny’s crest and getting lost in the forward aspect of her pelvis. Fingers outlined every anatomical part of the redhead, who moaned softly as she touched her everywhere.

Ginny had never felt this kind of fire before, flames burning and whipping with each caress. The kisses were deep and consecutive, trailing from one to another in a conjoined sea of moist warmth. Her hands found the back of Luna’s head, pulling her closer, desperately clinging onto her as if each kiss was their last.

It stayed like that for a while.

And then afterward, there was laughter and jokes as they relaxed beside one another, hormones settling and affection rising.

There were pecks on the nose and butterfly kisses. Talks of Ginny’s life before she ran away with the circus.

It was everything she’d ever wanted.

Her little piece of heaven ended with the sharp thud of their arrival in Devon. Luna, who’d been giggling only moments before, seemed to bare a grave expression as the horses came to a sudden halt.

“We have made our arrival! Set up your tents and then get some shut eye. Lots of work tomorrow!”

The muffled boom of Kingsley Shacklebolt penetrated their isolation and brought Ginny back to an aching reality.

“You’ll stay tonight, won’t you?” Luna’s hushed whisper was tainted with something desperate. Her voice was coated in fear.

Ginny smiled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. Chocolate eyes met burning sapphire. “Of course.”

&&&

The next day brought with it the aggravating hardship that was assembling a circus. Ginny regretfully hadn’t seen Luna since that morning, their goodbye deep and passionate and worrisome for Ginny. Why was there a hint of finality behind each meet of their lips?

...Or had she imagined it?

Her thoughts were interrupted by an overtly stressed Oliver Wood.

“Come on, Ginny! The stables aren’t going to set up themselves!”

She rolled her eyes inconspicuously as she continued to hammer the wooden base of the temporary horse kennel into the ground.

She wasn’t completely sure why, but Devon was already beginning to stir a discorded feeling within her. Something definitely wasn’t right.

&&&

Opening night brought a full house of spectators. Ginny watched their faces glow in amazement as the lions jumped through hoops of fire. The magical acts of Draco and Harry (who seemed much more willing to put their hands on one another) lit up the audience with a fervor unlike any before.

She noticed the enchanted smiles and taut cheeks of the children, giggling and clapping enthusiastically next to their parents. Their innocence and sparkling demeanor reminded her all too much of a certain blonde that was about to perform.

She thought about Luna’s childhood, and how wonderful life must have been with her mother. And how quickly it deteriorated after she passed. Suddenly, Ginny wanted nothing more than to give Luna everything she’d missed as a child. To be the strength and kindness that her father should have given but lacked unjustly.

To make her feel safe.

The Bally’s entered gracefully upon the back of an elephant, poised and prepared for show time.  
Their act was gobsmacking as always, but a hidden element was missing that only Ginny perceived.

It was Luna. She traveled through the motions, beautiful as ever, but something about her was empty. Her smile was bright but faked. Her eyes were foggy with fear. A knot gripped Ginny’s stomach and squeezed.

She turned back to the audience, most of which was perched on the edge of each seat. That’s when her eyes landed on a peculiar individual, sitting comfortably on the front row.

It was an older male, patches of gray hair lining his cheeks and covering weathered skin. His hair was salt and pepper, clearly lighter in his younger days. His cheeks sagged far too much for his apparent age; bags lined the under area of each eye.

What caught Ginny’s attention about this man, however, was the look upon his face. His lips were pulled into a smug smile as he leaned back nonchalantly, one leg crossed over the other and arms folded upon his chest. His eyes were glued on the Bally girls, following their every move. He appeared entitled, like he owned them.

The knot in her stomach twisted like a knife. Something was very off about this man- about this place. She just wasn’t sure exactly why that was.

&&&

She searched for Luna as soon as Kingsley’s closing act was complete, but she was nowhere to be found.

After digging aggressively through the crowd at the celebration tent, the masses of guests awaiting lines at carnival rides, and even the stables and animal cages, Ginny was running out of hope.

Uncharacteristically, she decided to check Luna’s caravan. It would be unlikely that the girl would head to her solitude after a performances, but then again, things weren’t playing out normally this evening.

When she unhooked the latch on the wooden door, creaking it open slowly, she was relieved to find a mop of a blonde hair sleeping soundly on her cot.

She was angelic as ever, chest rising and falling peacefully during her slumber. She was still in costume, and Ginny gulped at the uncertainty of the situation.

At least she was safe, here in her caravan. Ginny decided to indulge herself, curling up against Luna and drifting off into her own oblivion.

&&&

Ginny opened her eyes, stretching and expecting to roll over onto the comforting physique of her Luna. She smiled, giddy at the prospect of calling the blonde her own. It was nice, and comforting, and warm. It was home.

But when she turned her body, she was alone.

Her stomach dropped, and she immediately hopped from the cot to search for her. She’d only been there one day and was rapidly beginning to hate Devon.

&&&

She located Luna having a practice with the other Bally’s, flitting and flying through the air on the tight rope. Waiting patiently, she hopped into the tent the second she saw her reach ground level.

Luna was taking small sips of water when Ginny rapped her on the shoulder.

“Luna, where have you been? It seems like I can’t find you anymore.”

Blue eyes went wide, as if she’d seen a ghost. “Ginny, I’m uh... I have to practice. I’m sorry. I’ll see you later?”

With a small, unconvincing twitch of her lips, Luna skipped off to the safety of Lavender and Parvati. Shocked, Ginny stood open-mouthed while the Bally’s shot looks in her direction. What was Luna telling them?

A sinking sensation filled Ginny’s chest and made it hard to breathe. Why was Luna avoiding her? What had she done?

Before she allowed them to see her weakness, she turned and exited the tent.

&&&

She didn’t see Luna later. In fact, when show time arrived that evening, Ginny was going downright mad. Everything had been so real... what had changed? Had she imagined it all?

She refused to give up, refused to let go. Something was going on with the blonde, and she wouldn’t rest until she figured out exactly what that was.

When the lights dimmed and re-lit the arena, the audience was a mix of ecstatic and hopeful expressions that longed for entertainment. Ginny glanced at their faces, scanning the crowd when she noticed someone familiar.

It was the man. He was there again, perched in the same spot, relaxing nonchalantly like he owned the place. Like the circus had something he could possess.

Ginny wasn’t sure why, but something about the man offended her. He stared at the performers like objects for the second night in a row. His mysterious presence had Ginny’s mind reeling.  
Was he one of those freaks who wanted nothing more than to take one of the Bally’s home? They’d had a handful of them in the past, roughly dealt with by the wrath of Kingsley.

Was he a circus performer himself, displeased with the antics of the show? Or was he just a normal paying customer who happened to enjoy aerialists?

Ginny’s eyes never left the man.

When Luna performed, flawlessly as ever, she noticed a smirk fall upon his lips. And she realized, ever so suddenly, that it wasn’t the Bally’s he wanted. It was Luna.

It took everything in her power to keep herself still. She wanted to yell at him, to ask him what his problem was, but she suddenly realized that she wanted to scream at herself more. What was her problem? Why wouldn’t Luna speak with her?

At the conclusion of the show, she watched the man casually rise and leave the stands. And, instead of following the path of Luna’s rejection, she decided to see where this man was headed.

She stalked his path stealthily, hiding behind tents and booths as he made his way past the carnival and to the edge of the grounds. This was employee territory... what business did he have here?

And then she heard his voice, and it reminded her of someone close. It was airy and light as it penetrated the silence.

“Are you ready, Luna?”

Ginny froze, half of her body leaning from behind the shield of one of the outhouses. The man’s back was to her, blocking any view ahead.

“Yes, I’m ready.”

The breath she’d been holding caught somewhere behind her tongue, squeezed beneath The same space she could still taste Luna, if she focused hard enough...

“Did you get all of your things? You won’t be coming back here.” His tone held a finality that felt like a blow to the stomach. Ginny felt her knees weaken.

“Yes, father.”

Her legs gave out; she hit the ground with a thud that was much too loud for eavesdropping. And that’s when the duo turned to see Ginny Weasley, Bare and exposed, head lifted in their direction. Time ceased to exist; everything seemed to slow to a pace that dripped through the seconds like syrup.

“Ginny!” The concerned cry was a sharp contrast to the lifelessness her voice held only moments earlier. In slow motion, Luna danced before her, kneeling on the ground and scooping Ginny’s face into her palms.

It was maple sweet, those few seconds in which the warmth from her hands radiated into Ginny’s colorless cheeks. Their eyes held something secret; a garden full of colorful flowers that had already begun to bloom into something wonderful. Roses that now threatened to wilt; Lillie’s that held the potential to wither.

And suddenly, Ginny knew why Luna had been avoiding her.

“You can’t go with him.” Her whisper was faint, reflected softly against one of Luna’s hands. Hands that were never supposed to let go.

Blue eyes, which had previously held wonderment, and curiosity, and affection, now held the purest form of pain.

“I have to.”

In all of her years, Ginny had prided herself upon her strength, her stubborn unwillingness to show weakness in any form.

And yet, all of that pride seemed to crash into the ground at once, forming nothing but an empty grave that laid itself to rest in Devon.

Her eyes were stinging hot with tears that spilled over in streams of liquid betrayal, and yet, she knew that Luna was not to blame.

Instead, she blamed herself.

“Luna, please,” Dignity set itself aside, lying six feet under with her pride.

“I- I’m sorry.” Regret flashed across blue irises for a brief moment before she rose, crossing the ground to her father.

“Please be, OK, Ginny. For me.”

Her lasting words hung in the stillness of the air that now separated them. And then... both Luna and her father were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The gossip of the newest and perhaps most talented Bally’s departure spread through the circus as fast as it had occurred.

Kingsley was nothing less than furious; his profits derived in large part from a three-man act. The rest of the crowd seemed to go about life the same as before Luna’s unexpected arrival, though plenty of them paused to shoot pitiful looks in Ginny’s direction.

Meanwhile, her world had all but crumbled.

She shoveled fiercely, driving her emotions into her work. What remained prevalent in the emptiness that threatened to consume her was a range of feelings that spanned from rage to self-loathing to downright jealousy.

And then there was the creeping voice in the back of her mind that reminded her of the chilling fact that Luna was never really hers to begin with. How could someone so beautifully poised, born of grace and selflessness, want anything to do with the rebel Ginny Weasley?

She fed the elephants, unable to look them in the eye. They snorted as she filled each trough, and it appeared that they, too, missed the blonde.

“Don’t work so hard, will you?” Harry’s voice broke her concentration. She’d just finished preparing the buckets of raw meat that would become feast for the carnivores.

She turned her lips up wryly and continued to slave herself.

“I know it’s only been a day, Ginny. But I’m worried about you.”

“Don’t.” Her stare encompassed the fighting beasts before her as she threw a piece in their direction.

“Don’t? You’re practically a sister to me. Explain to me how this would go if the situation was flipped.” He crossed his arms, unconvinced.

“The situation isn’t flipped. And if it was, I’m not sure what I’d tell you.”

“You’d tell me to go after him. You’d tell me not to let him leave.”

“I BEGGED her to stay, Harry! I’ve never pleaded for anything, and I begged her. And she left anyway.” She hadn’t realized that she was yelling, that every emotion she’d been driving into her work had come barreling from inside her. She hadn’t even paid attention to the fact that she’d dropped her bucket to focus on screaming at her best friend.

The lions whined domestically. Harry picked up their entree and began tossing pieces, distracting them with an instinctive fight for dominance. “I know you did, Gin. But I also know how much you care about her. And when you care about someone that much, you don’t give up that easily.”

Ginny froze, an unmistakable anger flooding through her like fire.

“She wanted to leave us, Harry! She left willingly!” Oh God, her lids were becoming hot again.

“Are you sure about that?” He gazed at her skeptically, eyes narrowed beneath his glasses as he tossed another steak to the beasts.

Ginny felt herself crumbling, cracking at the edges and opening up involuntarily to the boy beside her. The wind pulled at her hair, and she pulled it behind her ears much more violently than intended.

And then, her walls gave way, and suddenly she found herself sobbing on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her in a platonic embrace that some part of her craved insatiably. He dropped the bucket, patting her on the back as she let loose.

She tried to speak, to vocalize the fits of crying that now stained the front of Harry’s plaid flannel, but all that escaped were muffled whines and choked inconsistencies.

“I know, Gin. It’s okay to let it out. I’ve got you.”

Some deep, gut wrenching, sadistic part of her could almost pretend that those far too masculine arms were dainty; that the raspy voice above her was the tune of a Christmas bell. She stopped herself before the agony could consume her.

&&&

The circus was dull that night. The audience cheered and applauded, but all Ginny could bring herself to Do was stare at the empty seat that had held the strange man both nights before.

The man she’d come to know as Luna’s father.

The person that robbed the remaining years of her childhood after her mother’s passing. The one that Luna looked up to and tried to please.

He’d stared at her like an object, a mere remnant of his wife for him to possess. He missed her today, but he’d want her gone tomorrow.

And that hurt.

Because someone so passionate and loving and real deserved to be treasured beyond everything else. To be loved, cherished, held, adored...

Lavender and Parvati swung the ropes, traveling across the tent as weightless as they always had. But their act was lacking something.

It missed the soft jingle bells, the dainty plight of wooden toe shoes. The bounce of a loose curl trailing behind. The innocent hopes of a girl who was just like her mother.

And suddenly, Ginny felt herself stand and leave. The circus just wasn’t worth watching anymore.

Her absence was felt heaviest beneath the clear night sky; the same moon hovering overhead that had shined on them together. Ginny stared intuitively at it, the bright white ball that never seemed to falter.

And then, she was running. She wasn’t sure why, or where, for that matter, but her feet were sprinting as fast as they could. They traveled across the grounds, beyond the flickering lights of the carnival, past the smells of caramel apples and cooking oil. She felt herself running away from it all.

Her toes didn’t come to a halting stop until she was several meters out, the circus a faint silhouette brighted against the distance. She could still hear the muted chimes of the calliope riding along the cool evening breeze.

Everything seemed beyond this moment. She stared at the stars, dotted by the million across the crisp indigo sky. Ahead was a vast, empty field that seemed to disappear along the horizon. Here, it was only her. Only Ginny.

It felt much more rotten than it should have.

She remembered what life used to be like, a droll routine of sorts that she would escape by nights like these. Now, even her refuge was its own personal hell.

She felt herself slide to the ground, taking a seat and pulling her knees tightly toward her chest. The landscape and its consequent solitude should’ve felt liberating, but all it did was entrap her.

She missed Luna, her own personal shooting star that had lit up the world just as fast as it had dissipated. She no longer felt real.

She thought about leaving, continuing to allow her feet to run wherever they’d take her. And then she contemplated what it would be like to spend the rest of her life in a circus without Luna.

And then she remembered the words of the exquisite Magician’s Assistant Potter, now informally known as Draco’s boyfriend.

Was her acceptance of Luna’s rejection actually failure on her behalf?

Ginny’s eyes widened gravely as another thought raced through her mind.

What if Luna needed help? Her father had shown to be a violent man in the past. What if he’d hurt her?

Suddenly, the ache of her loss seemed silly and trivial. Memories shot through her thoughts like lightning, scrambling all emotion into the strike of determination. 

She thought of fairies, and proclamations of beauty. Fireflies that burned against the night of the completely wrong season. Sapphire flush with chocolate. Snuggles and embraces and the softness of lips.

And then she thought of nightmares plaguing Luna’s sleep, thrashing her body against the cot. Uncertainty at the mention of Devon. Luna’s love for her mother; her father’s most unhealthy obsession.

And then she remembered her promise: “Luna, I won’t ever let anyone hurt you.”

Suddenly, everything was clear. Pain was replaced by a fire that burned with rage and resoluteness. Luna didn’t want to leave the circus any more than she wanted to leave her father initially.

She needed Ginny, and the redhead refused to let her down. She blinked a few times, allowing the idea to settle. Her determination set in, coating the marrow of her bones that tingled with anticipation.

In two days, the circus would be leaving, and any chance of seeing Luna again would be lost. She’d have to act fast, and she knew just the person who’d be willing to help.

She stood up, the internal fire blazing and driving her forward. As she pivoted on one heel, something shiny caught the edge of her peripheral vision.

It was a glowing orb of colorful light, tracing the air and leaving golden flecks in its wake. She froze considerably, watching the fairy dance beneath the moonlight. The presence of the single beam was nothing compared to the swarm that she’d shared with Luna, but it was evident all the same that Ginny’s epiphany would prove true.

Reaching a hand out to touch it, the fairy zipped away and disappeared once it was aware that its presence was known. Her hand hovered mid-air, fingertips grasping the emptiness.

She refused to stay empty any longer.

&&&

“Harry, I thought about what you said.”

Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder, whipping the raven haired boy around to face her. He’d been intrigued by a seemingly interesting conversation with Draco, but she had no problem interrupting it. There were far more important matters at hand.

“What? That Draco has a nice arse?” He giggled, stumbling a bit. She should have known he’d be drinking; celebration began hours ago.

Malfoy smirked, placing a hand on his other shoulder to stable him.

“I believe she’s taking about your recent intervention regarding the Bally?” His lips were playful, twitching at the edges. Apparently these two divulged everything to one another.

“Oh! Her name is Luna, Dray. And Ginny loooooves her.” He hiccuped as he leaned into his own blonde lover.

“Listen to me, Harry. You were right. We’ve got to find her. She could be in danger.” Ginny’s seriousness momentarily overrode Harry’s drunkenness, and his expression wore solemn.

“But we don’t know where she is!” He exclaimed loudly, and Ginny placed a finger over her lips to silence him.

“You know, I may be able to help with that,” Draco said thoughtfully, eyeing the redhead with a curiosity that she’d never seen from him before.

“Please, Draco. I would be forever indebted to you.”

He rolled his eyes playfully. “No need, Weasley. You’ve spent enough of your time convincing this one to profess his undying love for me. We’re even.”

He winked, and Ginny blushed. Perhaps Draco Malfoy was more of a personal ally than she’d ever thought possible.

&&&

Ginny was sweeping the grounds, taking a break from her animal care duties to help clean the remains of last night’s carnival. She’d just rounded the carousel when an overly dramatic grin seemed to appear from thin air, blocking her path and causing her to stumble with a gasp.

“Geez!” She heaved, recognizing the face immediately. “You magicians and your re-appearing acts...”

“I’m the magician’s assistant, Ginny! We’ve been over this!” Harry was amused as his grin relaxed.

“Have you heard anyth-“ Ginny started to ask, but Harry was already speaking excitedly.

“Draco found Luna. Or, more than likely, what appears to be her father’s home.”

“Harry, th-that’s great!” Ginny pulled him into a hug, dropping her broom by the wayside. “Let’s go!”

“Draco seems to think it will be best to wait until dusk. We don’t know what Kingsley’s going to think of this... plan of ours. In order to avoid suspicion, we’ll ditch after Draco’s and my act.”

Ginny hesitated but eventually nodded. Draco had obviously thought this through and was probably correct, as unwilling as she was to wait another minute.

Harry smiled before turning to make his way back to the tent.

“Harry?”

He paused, pivoting back to Ginny. 

“Thank you. For everything.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains a scene with child abuse. Please be safe if this is a trigger for you.

The sky was a pallet of oranges and purples as the crowds flooded each ticket booth beyond the main tent. Those who had time to kill paid Pansy a visit, who read palms and made predictions that were uncanny but true.

Ginny was guiding the elephants into the arena, preparing for show time. They grunted and groaned as she pulled on their reins, but something inside her kept uncharacteristically patient.

“It’s okay, girl. Luna will be back soon. And you like her better. It’ll all be okay.”

She rubbed the elephant’s trunk compassionately before leaving the show floor. Only 30 minutes to go.

&&&

Harry and Draco’s act was nothing less than spectacular. The straight jacket that the brunette had fastened around his prisoner seemed full proof for even the most skilled magician. Alas, Draco had escaped within seconds.

The audience had ooh’d and ahh’d, and by the time they stood to congratulate the duo Ginny was itching to leave.

They met her outside, around the back of the tent whose red and white stripes were a glowing kaleidoscope against the sunset.

“Are you ready?” Harry asked an anxious Ginny, nervous with anticipation and excitement.

“Ready as ever.” She smiled softly, turning to Draco. “So, where are we off to? And how the hell did you find this out?”

“I have connections.” He bore a flippant smirk, and Ginny felt herself relax considerably. After a brief pause, he continued.

“My father is from here. He is quite wealthy and knows most of the townspeople, one way or another. We aren’t on the best of terms, but I figured it was time he met my reason for living.” He eyed Harry affectionately, twisting their fingers in a solid knot.

“I told him Luna’s story; a tale of a man whose wife died and who only bore one child. A man that lost his sanity when he lost her. He immediately remembered a man named Xenophilius Lovegood. Sure enough, after a bit of digging, it was discovered that he had a daughter named Luna. The rest was easy to find.”

Ginny’s mouth dropped. “I can’t believe it, Draco, thank you so-“

“Save the appreciation for after we get her back.” His interruption was accompanied by that same facetious twitch of his lips that had Ginny feeling warm with acceptance. She nodded, determination set.

“Let’s go.”

&&&

A two mile walk and a little bit of hitchhiking had led the trio to the front of a rather worn house, shutters falling from the hinges and accenting the building’s need for a fresh coat of paint.

Random gadgets littered the yard, mechanical parts and trash that only made the place appear less loved.

This was it.

The lack of care hit Ginny like a stone to the throat; it contrasted magnificently to Luna’s...everything. This place had nothing in common with the blonde, and, yet, Ginny had a sinking feeling that confirmed her presence there.

“What should we do? Knock?” Harry blurted, unsure of their next move.

“No way, we’ll probably just get the door slammed in our face. We can’t risk our one shot.” Ginny was determined to get her back, regardless of the circumstances. She had to believe that Luna wanted and missed her as badly as she. Any other belief threatened to destroy her.

“Actually, Harry’s got a point. Why doesn’t he knock, and the two of us will go around back and try to find a way in?”

“I like the way you think, Draco.”

&&&

The next few minutes found Harry awkwardly rapping the door to the Lovegood residence while Ginny and Draco rounded the back.

They peered through a broken window, shards of glass distorting the image ahead but allowing them to see what they needed.

They watched intently as the man that Ginny instantly recognized rose from his spot on the couch, bottle of whiskey in hand, to approach the front door. She glanced around the space that appeared to be a living area, though it was crowded with old newspapers and empty pizza delivery. Luna was nowhere to be found.

There was a back door that seemed to enter the kitchen some steps away, and Draco had already opened the handle before Ginny could suggest they try it.

They snuck in inconspicuously, tip toeing past piles of dirty dishes and dead roaches. Ginny cringed; she’d hated the Burrow for the most part, but it was heaven compared to this.

Mr. Lovegood appeared to be most unhappy with his visitor, yelling crudely while Harry attempted to continue the distraction. With no sight of Luna, the two continued down a hallway.

At the end of the corridor was a small bedroom that contained a messy bed and more empty liquor bottles. Next door to it, which Ginny checked earnestly, was an even tinier room that held the exact opposite connotation.

The room was painted a dull white, like the other, but this room held murals of rainbow on its walls. Little specks of gold fluttered behind Pastel orbs that were hand-painted by a very talented artist. Ginny knew immediately who used to sleep here.

The problem was, she wasn’t there now.

Draco quietly gestured for Ginny’s attention and guided her to a door on the opposite end of the hall. A rusty, old piece of metal that had brand new steel hinges in place... it was sketchy at best. What intrigued Ginny the most was the bright silver padlock that hung at its front.

Giving Draco a subtle nod, she anxiously watched as he pulled a pin from his pocket and began to dig into the lock’s hole.

“Do you really think that will work? Not to be rude, but this isn’t one of those movies,” she whispered harshly, panic setting in as she heard the muffled attempts of Harry trying to hold a conversation.

Draco grinned at her skepticism, pulling the lock with a steady “clink” that signaled its undoing. Her mouth dropped at the reality of it all.

“I’m a magician, remember?” He winked, putting away his pin. Ginny scrambled to unhinge the door and quickly realized that it was the entrance to someplace much darker.

The door opened to reveal a set of steps leading to a cold and uncomfortably wet basement. They hurried down the stairs, not bothering with the creaks and cracks that were obvious to any bystander. Ginny had a sinking feeling in her gut that propelled her forward.

It was dark at the bottom, and it took the two a moment to allow their eyes to adjust. Draco pulled out a lighter, illuminating shelves of dusty tools and expired food jars.

He extended his arm forward, lighting the room in the form of an arc. When he reached the corner, Ginny gasped.

There, slung lifelessly against the molded concrete floor, was The still body of a blonde. Ginny’s blonde.

She rushed forward, flipping Luna’s body to reveal closed eyes and pale cheeks. Holding her across her lap, Ginny felt her face and neck. She was so cold...

...but she was breathing. Slowly, her chest was rising and falling. Ginny leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“You needed me. I’m here now. I’ve got you now.” Her words were pressed against clammy skin. Draco knelt, keeping a steady watch on the staircase while Ginny attempted to wake her.

“Luna, love. Wake up! We’re here to save you. I’m here.” She slapped her cheeks a few times to no avail.

“Try this,” Draco handed her a small bucket that appeared to be filled with rainwater from a nearby leak. She hurriedly grasped the handle and thrust the water onto Luna’s face, desperate to have her move. Water dripped through yellow curls, damp and unforgiving as the breath Ginny continued to hold.

Suddenly, she saw it. A twitch of a pale lash, just a slight twinge, but it was there. And then...Luna was gasping.

She came up for air if she’d been drowning. Sapphire eyes were as bright as the life that Ginny held so dearly between her arms. Her heaves were countered only by soft sobs that had unwillingly worked themselves from Ginny. Nothing else mattered; Luna was alive.

As she came to, she turned her head sharply to realize who was holding her. Immediately, her hands found the sides of Ginny’s face, and she began grasping her everywhere.

“You’re-you’re real. You’re really here.” The words were hushed and coated in disbelief.

“I’m here, Luna. I promise.” Ginny cradled both sides of her face as she scrambled to sit up. Brown eyes met blue, and suddenly they were alone again, under a full moon’s sky.

“How did you find me?” She whispered, silent and grateful tears streaming her face.

“I had help.” Ginny gestured toward Draco, who stood on guard at the base of the steps.

“Why did you come for me? Why would you do that?” The words were faster, panicked.

“Because I promised I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you, and I intend on keeping that.”

Luna had no words, only sobs that helped Ginny to wonder what she’d been through in only the past couple of days.

“We’ve got to get out of here. He’s been keeping me locked, no food, no water. He says I’m never getting out again...”

Ginny held Luna in her arms as the cries continued. “I thought he was going to love me, Ginny... he said things were going to be so different... said he’d sobered up...” Her blonde curls tickled her chin as she rested Luna’s head against her shoulder.

“I am so sorry that he did this, Luna. I’m sorry that he lied to you. Please, come with us...”

Just then, loud footsteps shattered the conversation. Luna stifled her cries; everything became silent. Draco raised a finger to his lips as he gazed at the doorway.

The slam of the unlocked door being thrown to the side was deafening.

“I don’t know what’s going on here, but it’s fishy as all hell. I got a young boy about your age coming to my door asking to talk and then your cage gets unlocked. What have you done, Luna?”

His voice sent a chill down Ginny’s spine. Her hair stood rigid on the back of her arms. Never had she heard a sound coated in such malice. Never had she feared her own family.

“Luna, we’ve got to get out of here. Now. Is there another way out?” Draco whispered quickly, and Luna nodded before standing.

“There’s a cellar door that leads to the outside. But he keeps it locked. Come on, we can try.” She gestured them forward, wobbling a bit but keeping steady on her feet. Ginny and Draco closely followed.

They stayed coated in darkness, their only defense against the approaching man. Feet shuffled in silence toward the only exit Luna knew to exist.

They wrapped around toward the back part of the cellar, an especially cold and damp section that sent a shiver down Ginny’s spine. And then, there it was: the faint outline of moonlight bordering the shape of two wooden doors above them.

Wide, rotted steps led the path to their escape, and Draco immediately hurried upward. He pressed above his head with brute strength, slamming both palms against the surface of the doors to no avail. They shook heavily, rattling dust and webs free from loose cracks that contained their imprisonment.

A look of anxiousness crossed Ginny’s face as the steps grew louder and louder, each thud a vengeful reminder that none of them were safe.

Draco stood in plain defeat, turning his head toward the main staircase. It appeared that they were trapped, and there was no vanishing act that could save them now.

Luna stood next to Ginny, a frightened arm wrapped tightly around a freckled one.

“This is why I left,” she whispered, and Ginny wasn’t sure if that was meant for her own ears or if Luna was remembering something similar. A memory that was becoming much too familiar.

The light from upstairs illuminated the figure of Mr. Lovegood as he reached the last step. He paused to tip an almost empty bottle to his lips before turning to face the three of them.

“Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my GodDamn house? I should shoot every one of you, for trespassing in MY house, intruding on MY family...” His words were spat at the trio who stood motionless as he stomped forward. A roughened finger was thrust forward, shaking and pointing with malevolence. Ginny felt Luna shrink beside her like a trained puppy. And that’s when an anger flared up inside her, a protective force that burned with instinct. Her foot was subconsciously shoved before them, holding ground.

“You wouldn’t know what family was if it hit you straight across the arse.”

It was bold and rash and incredibly, stupidly heroic. It was everything that contributed to the person that was Ginny Weasley.

Luna tightened beside her but said nothing.

“Excuse me?” The space was closing between them. He threw his empty bottle to the side, and it landed with a crash that threw shards across the basement floor. Luna winced beside her. The anger only flared rebelliously.

Suddenly, he was close enough to see them. When his eyes landed on Ginny’s face, he unexpectedly began to laugh.

“Oh, I should’ve known. The pathetic little circus freak coming to get back wittle Luna.” Ginny tightened her grip on the blonde beside her, confidence unwavering.

“Well, let me tell you something. You have no business here. That fucking freak show stole my daughter. I’ve been looking for her for years, and you think you can rip her away from me? Well, I’ve got news for you, Ginger. She’ll choose me god damn every time.”

His yellowed teeth pulled into a terrifying grin that made Ginny’s skin crawl.

“You’re wrong.” She spoke through gritted teeth and felt Draco place a hand on her shoulder, willing her to cool down. But she wouldn’t.

“She left because you pushed her to. No one deserves this. Not Luna, not your wife, not you. We were runaways because we deserve better. And the circus? That’s our home. Our family. Everything you should’ve been to her.”

Silence rang throughout the cellar, accented by the subtle drip of each leak against the puddled floor. Everyone was rigid, including Xenophilus Lovegood, who appeared to have bursted several blood vessels in his anger. The raw stench of whiskey emanated from his body, shirtless and clammy and up close. Ginny’s expression was stern, unwavering. Luna was still as ice.

It was in this moment that the doors overhead began to vibrate, shaking violently as someone thrust them open. Above them was a flood of starlight accompanied by the sudden creaking of half-rotted wood being thrown back. Who had suddenly come to their rescue?

Four heads snapped upward to see none other than Harry Potter, hair tousled above a sweaty brow and wide grin. He was obviously proud of himself, and Draco’s lips pulled upward at his boyfriend’s impeccable timing.

He immediately began to climb, heading toward their only escape. Ginny was next, tugging on Luna’s arm but realizing quickly that this moment was more than a fleeting rescue.

For Luna, this was everything. Her eyes were fixed wide on the man she’d known to be her father, questions and values whirring across glassy pupils. Her life, one way or the other, was about to change drastically. Forever.

Ginny didn’t dare influence this decision, dropping her hand and pausing to gaze at her. Draco quickly exited and stopped with Harry to watch from above. Ginny kept both feet planted.

“If you leave, I won’t come looking for you again. Do you think this is what your mother would have wanted?”

Ginny silenced her blooming rage, squeezing her eyes shut to contain the monster clawing within.

“My mother wouldn’t have wanted me to starve!” Suddenly, Luna’s chest was heaving. Her icy silence was melted by a fiery passion that was now driven toward a lifetime of mistreatment.

Her father said nothing.

“My mother was a patient, kind, and caring person! She would’ve wanted me to be happy. Even if that meant leaving you.” She paused, catching her breath.

“You have hit me, threatened me, and locked me in a basement to die! Ginny has shown me that life is as short and beautiful as my mother’s time here on earth. My hopes and dreams are nothing to waste. I WANT to be a runaway, father. I WANT to be FREE!” Her words hung thick in the cellar air, a gobsmacked expression plastered across Mr. Lovegood’s face.

Without further thought, Xenophilus brought his hand straight across Luna’s right cheek in a slap that stung already reddened skin. Her eyes filled with tears from the pain, and Ginny all but yanked her out of the way.

“I’m done, father. Never again will you hurt me! You don’t deserve to breathe the same air as this wonderful person in front of you. We are leaving, and we will never be coming back.”

It was Luna that grabbed Ginny’s palm this time, pulling her up the steps toward the other two. Her father didn’t follow, but the sound of crashing objects and fury could be heard at the bottom of the basement. They didn’t stick around to find out exactly what he was breaking.

At the top of the stairs, Luna was immediately pulled into a grateful embrace by both Harry and Draco, who’d never revealed so much emotion in one sitting.

“Let’s get the hell out of here,” he suggested once the moment had ended, and Luna nodded through involuntary tears that streaked her face.

When they reached the edge of the Lovegood property, Luna turned to give one last glance to the reason she’d been hesitant to return to Devon. Squeezing Ginny’s palm, she halted while Draco and Harry continued onward toward the road.

“It feels good to be leaving. There’s closure here. It’s like the end of a chapter.” Luna’s focused expression memorized the landscape, Knowing this moment would be etched in her memory forever.

“But it’s the beginning of a book, you know.” The wind rustled their hair, a familiar feeling to their time spent together.

“A beautiful book. A love story.” Luna smiled beside her, and Ginny’s face flushed a magnificent red. A giggle chimed like Christmas bells through the breeze.

“Your face reminds me of home.”

“Home?” Ginny asked puzzledly, blush still intact.

Her laugh continued like a musician’s tune, a song written just for her.

“Yes. You’re the precise shade of the arena tent right now.”

Ginny grinned like a loon, embarrassed but overwhelmingly thankful that Luna considered their destination home.

With another squeeze of their hands, Ginny supported a weak Luna as they caught up with the other two. It was a long walk in the dark, but home was worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

After roughly adding the numbers, Kingsley was more than ecstatic to welcome back the third Bally girl. In fact, he allowed her return without punishment, quickly returning her caravan.

The others were accepting without doubt, having the blonde back with open arms. Dean and Seamus pecked her on the cheek; Hermione gave her a shy hug. Ginny crossed her arms relaxedly at the sight of the reunion. Everything seemed right; with Luna back, the world was whole.

Her mood was light as a feather, giddy and resilient. She was happier than she’d felt in days; more weightless than she’d felt in months. Her feelings held more finality with Luna’s recent decision than even her own choices in the past.

And, quite suddenly, she knew. As she watched Luna pull out of an embrace with Parvati, blonde curls bouncing with liberation, the realization hit her like a certain caravan that held a vase of lilies inside.

She was positively fixed on her. There was no denying it, no burying it beneath layers of self preservation. Luna was the future, the past, and the present. She was everything, and she refused to spend another moment without her for the rest of her life.

Reunion complete, blue eyes met her own and were accompanied by the most dazzling smile.

“We pack to leave Devon first thing tomorrow,” came the booming proclamation of Mr. Shacklebolt. “You are released for all kinds of celebration.” Winking in Luna’s direction, he stepped down from his stand and retreated to his own private quarters. Some headed to the back tent. Harry and Draco, among others, headed to sleep.

Luna and Ginny found themselves beneath the moon.

“Thank you for saving me.” Luna’s unwavering stare was enchanting as always.

“I made you a promise,” Ginny replied humbly, eyes soft and honest.

“I know.” Her voice was dainty and light, like she’d thought of this moment a thousand times before. “And, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to make you a promise of my own.”

Luna’s lips pulled into an excited, adorable grin that Ginny melted for. “I suppose that’s okay with me,” she laughed, giddy at the anticipation of her words.

“Good. ‘Cause I was going to promise it anyway.”

Things got quiet, and Luna focused on the stars for a bit before turning back to the redhead.

“I promise to always love you, Ginny Weasley. Until the end of my days. Wherever you are is my home, and I hope you allow me to never leave your side.”

There were no words to describe the comfort and warmth that flooded from the crown of her head to the tip of her toes. Instead, she settled on showing her just how much she felt the same.

Ginny pressed her lips to Luna’s, soft and sweet, full of unspoken promises and victories that lie hidden between each touch.

Never had she felt so willing, so connected to another human being. Like fireworks, illuminating her insides and tickling her fingers and toes. She smiled around their kiss, giddy with delight and a freedom that they both shared.

When they separated, Ginny held a palm against Luna’s cheek and kept her close.

“Luna Lovegood, I would love to spend every waking moment with you for the rest of my life.” She grinned, raising her other hand to rest against blonde curls.

“Isn’t this how normal people get engaged?” Luna laughed heartily, breath beginning to cloud between them.

“I suppose so. But have we ever been normal, love?”

“No. But maybe this time I’d like to be.” A serious but happy moment settled between the two of them. Ginny lowered her hands to Luna’s shoulders.

“Well, in that case, then, yes.” Ginny’s soft but ecstatic smile lit the night like the fireflies they’d seen so many moons ago.

Luna’s lips spread into an overwhelming grin, and she pulled Ginny into another passionate kiss that flipped the world upside down.

When their kiss had found its end, Ginny ran a finger along the tip of Luna’s nose.

“So what do you think we should we do now?”

“Well, what do the usual circus freaks who just became betrothed do around here?” She leaned forward, batting her eyelashes at the redhead who suddenly had a few ideas in mind.

She shook her head playfully at Luna’s implications. “I would love to head back to your caravan, but... I sort of ditched my animal duties to come save you earlier, and... they might be in need of some care?” She winced, but Luna only laughed lightly and placed a hand on her knee.

“Firstly, it’s our caravan now. And, also, have you forgotten that the animals are the second loves of my life?”

With another quick peck, the two hopped up and skipped toward the stables, hand in hand.

In their wake, something bright flew jaggedly against the chill of the air. Several more began to reveal themselves in solitude, willing to remain unseen for even the most magical of moments.

It was the fae, sprinkling golden mystique across the circus grounds where Luna and Ginny had hovered only moments ago. In secrecy, they reigned, spreading grace and joy and everything that made two runaways fall hopelessly in love.

The years to come would bring many more moments of magic, ovations and celebrations. There would be pieces of red velvet cake shoved playfully between kisses at their wedding, and plenty of double dates with the magician and his assistant.

All in all, life would never be what it once was. Even in its most mundane moments, Ginny always seemed to find at least one flicker of flitting wings under the moonlight. And in between these, the crisp jingle of Luna’s laugh made everything worth living for. Life together was, to put it quite simply, magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! ❤️


End file.
